


Rain

by Setcheti



Series: The Carson Diaries [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it is better that he’s not all the way awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It’s rainin’ again.

It’s hard not to notice, the sound of it hittin’ the roof.  We couldn’t hear the rain in the city, you’d just look out and see it comin’ down or you’d find one of those little froglike beasties that sometimes come down with it stickin’ to a window or lyin’ in a puddle on one of the balconies, and that’s how you’d know the rain had come and gone.

Froglets, that’s what Lieutenant Ford called them.  Froglets.  Some of the people in the city had taken to keepin’ them as pets, cute harmless little things that they were.  Until we found out that they metamorphose into somethin’ like a cross between a leech and a piranha, that was.  I went back and checked the data the biology people had on them after we found out about Teyla’s DNA, and sure enough there were matches.  I’d done the same with the DNA samples left behind from the major’s blood-suckin’ bug – match again.  Whoever spliced the Wraith genome together had an evil imagination.

I wish the Wraith ship I saw fly overhead yesterday had been a product of mine.  But I know better.  It was real, meanin’ they’re still here, still lookin’.

Lookin’ for us, for survivors, have to be.  Because I’ve no doubt they know the city is gone now.  Most likely the only thing keepin’ them from goin’ down there to loot the place is the saline content of the water – which thanks to someone splicin’ them with the aforementioned blood-suckin’ bug is fairly well damagin’ to them.

Or in other words, we could have stopped them on the ground with a lot of bloody water pistols, never mind the real guns.  I passed that along to Dr. Zelenka before they left, maybe it’ll give the mission’s survivors a fightin’ chance once the Wraith catch up to them.

They might have more chance than Rodney and I have, at that.  Yes, the pod brought us here – wherever here is – and there are buildin’s with power and water…but I don’t have a water pistol, just the stunner and a handgun, and I won’t leave Rodney.  If the Wraith decide to land here, or if they pick us up on their sensors…we’re bloody done for.

I can’t run and take him with me, you see.  I got him moved to this buildin’, because it was the first one we came to, but I don’t dare shift him again.  He’s stable now, just barely, and I want him to stay that way.

Now if he would just bloody well make up his mind to wake up…well, we could listen to the rain together.

And listen for the Wraith, too.  Maybe it is better that he’s not all the way awake, at that.

 


End file.
